Glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) is the most common and lethal primary malignant cancer of the central nervous system found in adults with an incidence of about 2-3 per 100,0000, and claim the lives of over 80% of patients within a year of diagnosis. Despite multimodal therapies, the median survival of GBM patients is about 1 year. The deadly nature of GBM resides in its explosive growth characteristic, extreme invasive behavior and intrinsic resistance to current therapies. Surgical resection and radiotherapy have been the mainstay of treatment until recently, as superiority of chemotherapy has unequivocally been shown in a randomized trial (Stupp, R. et al. 2005 N Engl J Med 352:987-996). Despite efforts to develop novel treatments, little improvement in overall survival or progression-free survival has been achieved in the past five decades, reflecting an unmet need in the treatment of this cancer (Kleihues, P. et al. 2000 IARC Press, Lyon, France).